halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel Beam
The Sentinel Beam is a Forerunner Direct Energy weapon that is equipped on a Sentinel. Introduction The Sentinel Beam is a Forerunner weapon connected to Sentinels to control outbreaks of The Flood. It appears as an orange beam of energy that can cut through the Flood parasite. The blue Sentinel beam is a stronger, more efficient version of the common orange Sentinel Beam and overheats less. In Multiplayer, the Sentinel Beam appears by default in the bases on Backwash and on Desolation. Combat Usage The Sentinel Beam is not player-usable in Halo: Combat Evolved. However, it is player-usable in Halo 2. The Sentinel Beam runs on an non-rechargeable battery with a maximum charge of 100%. Like the Covenant's Plasma weapons, it can overheat and will do so if 23% of the battery is used in one continuous stream. It is effective against the Flood and other types of Sentinels, and can deplete shields like plasma weapons. A continuous hit from a Sentinel Beam can be devastating against any opponent. The beam used by the Sentinels at Onyx were evidently a golden color and, while they took significantly longer to charge, were thought at one point to be capable of destroying a fully shielded Spartan. It may be worth noting that there were some other differences between the sentinels on Onyx and the ones in the games, as was pointed out by the character Dr. Halsey. In Halo 2 campaign, the Sentinel Beam is a fearsome, all around good weapon. It sports a high rate of fire, amazing accuracy, and great damage against both shielded and unshielded opponents. The Beams reticule is also reasonably centered, providing quick centering of targets. The melee attack is about as strong as that of rocket launchers. Two variants of the Sentinel Beam are seen in the campaign: The usual grey colored one that fires a orange laser, and a gold colored one that fires a blue laser. The gold colored one is more powerful, but rare. It will reappear in Halo 3 or that's the seened. At the moment, it's only known to reappear in Multiplayer because of seeing it on an Elite's back. Bungie did mention it for a Humpday though. But there isn't any mention or appearance of it in Campaign. Although, if there are Sentinels seen at some point in gameplay, then this will indicate that the Sentinel Beam will be available in campaign. Most likely, if at all, the Sentinel Beam will only be on the last level because it is the only one reported to be on a Halo Ring. It is also unknown if the flood will be present during this level, which is also usually a stong indication of Sentinels. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Brutes (Have animation, but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) *Sentinels Multiplayer Recommendations This is best used in a small map like Warlock. Headlong is good for it as long as you have other good weapons with you. If the Sentinal Beam (SB) is the only weapon you have, conserve ammo and melee as much as you can. The SB has a greatly effective and quick melee. Only fire the weapon when your target is far away, because ammo goes fast. Melee in CQB, and avoid deadly crossfire. Replace as much as possible. If you have other weapons on the map, use those. The SB is effective but hard to aim. Only use it if you have great aim, and you have advantages over other players such as experience, better aim, etc. Trivia *This is the only known Forerunner Weapon. References Related Links *Sentinels Category:The Forerunner Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons